Divergence Forever
by rachelzack.777
Summary: THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED ANYMORE. READ MY NEW STORY 'CONVERGENT' BELOW.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT. REPEAT: I AM NOT CASANDRA CLARE!**

Rated PG-13: For Romance, Violence, Language, Suggestive content.

Plot: The War never happened.

Authors Note: Hey Gais! Im Rachel, and I am bringing Divergent Fanfiction to you! Now, I just finished reading the first book and fell in love with it - BUT. I was highly un-happy with the ending. So I made a Romantic, Violent, and epic fanfiction to satisfy your every story-filled need! Okayyyy, So since I have school to deal with, I will try updating two chapters every other day or everyday if you guys like it! Soo thats all folks! Send reviews or email me here - rachelzack.777

Just in case if you guys want to know, I am Team Dauntless. DDAAUUNNNTTLLESS! WHOO!

Happy Reading!

**CHAPTER: 1**

As a 'stiff, I hate dauntless parties – I always have. The parties are against everything I grew up believing in, but I'm a

Dauntless now, and I keep forgetting that. The party was thrown for us who completed initiation, tomorrow – We are going to

choose our Jobs based on our rankings. I hope everyone isn't too hungover, so I will stray from the booze tonight. At the party,

people are drunk around the Chasm, stumbling around, getting into fights, as Tobias calls it – _flirting with death_. I hope none of

the new initiates fall in, it would be such a waste. Yet again, I hope _Peter_ does. I scan the crowd, looking for Christina and Will,

or better yet – Tobias, but I know he gets drunk at these parties, so I'm not going to bother. I weave my way through the

laughing and stumbling Dauntless, but I can't find any of them, so I head back to the dormitory to pack up. Tonight is going to

be my last night here, until we move into apartments according to our Jobs. Tobias and I are moving in together, so that means

I won't be on the same floor as the new Members of Dauntless. I walk into my Dormitory, and all the lights are off. When I turn

them on and my Initiation class is there, everyone expect Peter… and Al. "Congrats Tris!" I make a Shriek of surprise and I run

and bear hug Christina and Will, "Did you guys do this?" Will let out a laugh, "Nah Tris!" His words normally crisp, now sluggish, I

can tell he was drunk, like four was a couple weeks ago. "Number Four over there put this together for ya, He's now a number one

in mah book!" Christina is blushing from embarrassment, "Congrats Tris, Four had the Idea, but we decorated the room!" I

laugh with Christina and bear hug her and Will again, then I see Tobias in the Corner of the room, I can see the plastic red cup in

his hand – but he doesn't look drunk yet. "Hey Tris! Congratulations, I'm real proud of you." I look at Tobias and I beam a

smile, "Thanks Tobias, I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you." He leans in closer and he touches his lips with mine. I

slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders. The kiss lasted for three minutes or at least I think. I never wanted it to end; it was

such an amazing kiss. I look around and Christina is staring at me with her mouth open. Then the thought hits me. He _kissed _

me! In front of my entire initiate Class! I pull away from his grasp, everyone is staring. "What were you thinking Tobias? Our

relationship _was_ a secret..." Tobias gave me an understanding look; was he _expecting_ for this to happen? "Initiation is over now

Tris, we can be together, and I thought the party would be a great way to reveal our relationship." I pull back in closer to him, on

the world, together." He replied, "I love you Tris," "With all the love in my heart" I say.

Well, What did you think? Send me some reviews or email!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hallo Once again Divergent Fans! Im Rachel bringing to you your favorite Divergent Fanfic (Hopefully) :3 . Just to make a statement this is a short chapter, more on the lines of a bridge, and like I said I update constantly. So I shall update pretty soon. Other than that...Wait almost forgot. I Don't own rights to Divergent - So don't sue! Happy Reading!**

**CHAPTER 2**

My surprise party ends about an hour later after we had some cake. Tobias and I didn't want to go back to the main party, so

westay in the hallway. I lean against the wall accidentally banging my head against it – Send some loose hair strands flying.

Tobiascomes up to me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear – I put my arms around his shoulders. "So Tris, what Job will you

choose tomorrow morning?" I hesitated for a moment; I haven't given it much thought. Then I think: _I never want this moment to_

_end Tobias. Never. _Maybe, I will work in the Control Room with Tobias, I'm first in my class so I will have best pick. "I'm thinking

about working in the Control Room with you." A smile creeps across Tobias's face, "I knew you would say that Tris" Tobias asks

me in his hardcore trainer voice - "One more _serious _question _Six_, are you up for training the initiates with me?" I laugh, "You bet

I am _Four_." Tobias wraps his hands around my waist, I look up at him, and he looks down at me. For a long moment, we stay

that way. We are so close together, like the night on the Ferris wheel. Tobias moves closer, and presses his lips to mine. We

stay there for a long time, until Eric walks by. "Go get a room!" We pull away laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hai Gais! Its Rachel, bringing you your Divergent Fanfic! This chapter is a little short, but it will fill in a lot of gaps trust me :3 Make sure to send me reviews, It will make me want to post more - Or if you can think of any changes for the greater good of this chapter or any others! Or if you have any recommendations for the next chapter, drop me a line / send me a review. **

**REMEBER: I DO NOT OWN RIGHTS TO DIVERGENT. - This is a bit of a cheesy chapter to some, but that's why its romance people! **

**Enjoy! **

-11 Months Later-

I wake up and look at the Clock, _Oh Crap!_ Its 7:45, Tobias and I missed breakfast and the new initiates are arriving in an

Hour. I look to the left of me; Tobias is there by my side. _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. _It's hard to imagine all he had to

go through. I shake him gently and say in my most seducing voice, "Wake up handsome, your beauty sleep is over" He wakes

up with a gentle laugh and his eyes flutter open. "Wasn't expecting that Tris." I laugh too. We get out of bed; I like take my

shower at night, so Tobias always takes his as soon as he wakes up. While Tobias is taking a shower I slip on a black tank top

Christina picked out for me. The tank top is low cut at the hem of the shirt, and it reveals my shoulder blades in the back,

exposing my Ravens, _one for each family member I have left behind_, and my Faction Tattoos _so I will never forget who I truly am_. I

slip on a pair of loose black pants, and my black boots. I turn to the dresser and apply some of the eyeliner and mascara onto

my eyes. When I look in the mirror, the first word that comes to my mind is – _Intimidating. _This is the exact look I need when we

go and fetch the Initiates. I hear the shower stop running, and I knock on the bathroom door. "Hey Tobias, Hurry up! We only

have twenty minutes until the choosing ceremony begins!" Tobias peeks his head out of the door; I can defiantly tell he is not

wearing any clothes. "Ok Tris, I'll be up at the control room in fifteen minutes!" I nod, I blow him a kiss and begin to walk out

the door, I turn back into our bedroom, "I almost forgot! I'm heading to the mess hall; do you want me to get you anything?"

Tobias steps out of the bathroom door, only in his underwear now. I think I am the luckiest girl in Dauntless, as I scan over his

pecks and his biceps. They look better than they have ever looked before. Then I stop and think, is he _Flexing for me_? I shake

the thought out of my head as I mentally slap myself. Tobias smiles, and starts rummaging through his dresser, he doesn't use

a closet because it is one of his four fears, and I don't blame him. "Sure Tris, could you get me a Bagel and some coffee?" I nod,

and blow him another kiss and leave the room, heading down to the Mess Hall.

**How was it? Tell me everything!**

**I am starting the next one right now, it is pretty big and will set the plot line. **

**So stick around! I will update it on, 1/26/13 1pm EST. **

**I have three reviews yay! See you around! (I would respond to your reviews but I can't yet :'( I will when I have the chance to. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Yo dawgs, its Rachel! I was typing this up last night - I am a MAJOR Procrastinator - Sorry for the lack of updating! So anyways - You like cliff hangers? Well then read this chapter! Happy Dauntless Day! You: "What is Dauntless Day?"** **Me: "Every day is Dauntless Day" :3**

CHAPTER 4

FlASHBACK TIME! After the initiation party, all the guys were drunk. They were playing the childish game truth or dare. Peter was

among them and was dared to pick a fight with _Eric. _Peter, being as fearless as he _claims_ to be–Walks up to Eric and slugs him in

the face,Eric was still sober when the punch was thrown, so he wraps his right leg around Peter,and in one swift motion he pulls his

leg back – Peter collaspes, he was knocked unconscious the second his head made contact with the ground. When he awoke in

the hospital, Eric was there and presented Peter with two choices – To work kitchen duty until he is Thirty years old, or live

factionless. Peter hesitantly chose Kitchen Duty. When I walked into the mess hall it was empty, all except Peter washing dishes

in the kitchen. I don't want to start anything with the monster today, so I walk quietly into the Mess hall and grab a bagel. While

I'm pouring some coffee for Tobias I hear a laugh. "So Tris, a stiff and a stiff together? How charming…" I sigh, honestly I

don't want to be talking to him right now, better yet picking fights – I have more important things on my mind. "Cut to the chase

King of the Kitchen, what the_ hell_ do you want?" I can see Peter get red and angry, but he cools down and makes a sly smile. "My

younger brother Kyle is choosing Dauntless today, I'll guarantee it…" _Oh shit! _Kyle, he was in my homeroom last year. Kyle

makes Peter look like a guardian angel; he cheats, lies, steals, and picks fights to look intimidating. Like Peter, whenever

someone tries to get him in trouble, he lies and says they started it, of course – the little brat from Candor is always trusted. Not

to mention, this kid _kills._ Last year, Kyle threw his 'friend' from his neighborhood into a train, because he beat him in a Poker

game – Kyle killed the poor boy by winning a lucky hand and robbing him of 50$, who cares? What a monster. I daze out for a

minute I guess, because only one sentence Peter says catches my attention. "…and he is looking forward to finally meet you."

**Major Cliffhanger! All is revealed in the next chapter so stick around! What did you think? Should I make any changes? Tell meh Everything I and shall listen / reply! Happy Dauntless day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I have been getting reviews and follows from you guys! Its so sweet :) Im hoping to get ten from this chapter! A shout out to - DivergentDandilion. You rock! Chapter Five and Six were meant to be just chapter five, but it was so large I had to split them! Enjoy!**

**-TEAM DAUNTLESS-**

CHAPTER 5

I have to remain calm, I can't panic at this moment – Peter could easily be lying. Yet again, like Molly and Drew. Peter and Kyle

were inseparable when they came out of the womb. I try not to spill the coffee as I turn my back on Peter and slowly walk

towards the door; I can hear Peter laughing in the distance. I cannot let him win this game he is playing, _I can't_. I move faster

as I get closer to the door, my muscles loosen when I get out of the mess hall. I'm able to regain control of my thoughts and

my body. I never noticed, but when I was walking out of the mess hall – My hands were shaking so much I spilled some of

Tobias's coffee. I am _not_ going back in there to get a refill.

I find my way to the elevator, and pull my key out of my pocket; it is silver with 'CR' imprinted on it. I put it into the key slot,

and the elevator button labeled CR lights up, I press it and the elevator starts moving, it reminds me of the day in the glass

tower with Uriah – the day I was fearless. Seconds later the door opens to reveal the system of controls, security systems and

cameras, and the intercom for the Dauntless Compound. I run the intercom and the security system; but because there are new

initiates, Tobias and I chose to train the transfers, meaning we won't be up here for a long time.

I see Tobias, he is standing watching the choosing ceremony, it was about to begin. _I wonder if Tobias was watching me at the _

_ceremony…_ I shake the thought out of my head; I have more important things to worry about right now. I walk up to him and

hand him his bagel and coffee. "Thanks Tris" and he holds my hand as we watch the ceremony." The stress is breaking me

down, but I have to hold it in. I start telling Tobias this calmly, but I lose my composure halfway through the sentence. "Peter's

younger brother is coming to Dauntless…! He is even worse than Peter! I hate him, I hate Peter!" I begin to cry and kneel on my

knees sobbing. " I don't need another monster in my life, I don't want one…" Tobias holds my hand and guides me outside, he

embraces me and whispers into my ear "It's alright Tris, I'll be here to protect you, were taking on the world together now

remember?" I remember the night of my initiation party when Tobias and I reveal our relationship. It was the happiest night of

my life. I manage a smile "I can't watch the ceremony, tell me the transfers Tobias. I don't want to have a breakdown again.

Since the ceremony starts in five minutes, Tobias sits outside with me and we chat. I hear the government anthem coming from

the T.V, "The ceremony is beginning, I have to go Tris." Tobias plants a kiss on my head and leaves for the control room. I

stare at the wall, trying to imagine what It would be like If we all walked on walls,_ nauseating_. I get bored and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I am sitting on the train tracks. I try to get up but I can't move. I see Peter and Kyle standing off in the

distance laughing, when I hear the train horn in the background I start screaming for help. "Tris, Tris!" I see Tobias running

towards me, he stoops down by my side "I'll get you out of here, I promise." I see the light gleam in his eyes, half of terror and

half of happiness. Before I have the chance to smile I hear a gunshot, and blood spurts from Tobias's mouth onto me. As

Tobias slumps to the ground, I see the shot in his back. In the distance I see Kyle with a pistol, he _shot _Tobias. "_I hate you!" _

Tears stream down my face as I wrap my arms around Tobias's body. Then I hear the blow of the train horn to my left, before I

have the chance to turnaround, everything goes black.

**CLIFFHANGER! Read the next Chapter I'm going to upload. I ****_Dare_**** You! **


	6. Closing

Hey Divergent fans! Im really sorry to say, but I am closing this story.

No need to fear! I am starting a brand new awesome one :3

Its the 2nd story I have made.

Also - if you are looking for an amazing story about if there was no war, the author named 'favorite5' has made an amazing one. You should read it!

Hope to see you in my next story!


End file.
